


Drabbles

by andthekitchensink



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site!, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthekitchensink/pseuds/andthekitchensink
Summary: This is a series of drabbles I'm working on, either from prompts provided by someone else, or my own ideas. Consider this an ongoing experiment in shorter ficlets.I'm not banking on sticking to the original 100 words per drabble definition, though. XD And who knows? These prompts may well be turned into longer, meatier fics somewhere down the line. :)Enjoy!





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts provided by @thehankconsucc and @allykathleens:
> 
> thehankconsucc:
> 
> It’s a particularly brutal winter and the power goes out from a blizzard which triggers Connor’s snow trauma so Hank makes them a lil blanket fortress in front of the fireplace?
> 
> allykathleens:
> 
> Hankcon during a perfect stormy day and enjoying each other’s company until the power goes out.
> 
> I thought they fit together, so I wrote a drabble with both in mind. :) Enjoy!

* * *

While Michigan was no stranger to rough winters, when the storm of the century hit the Detroit area on December 23rd, it was safe to say that many locals feared the blizzard would up and cancel Christmas. Almost the entire city power grid was out in a matter of hours, and no amount of automated snow ploughing could get through the masses piling up. In short: it was a mess, but it was a perennial mess. Came every year. Nothing new. That is, it was nothing new to Hank, who calmly called in to work saying he was snowed into his house, and would come in as soon as he wasn’t anymore. When the power went out, that wasn’t anything new either, just a reason to bring out the case of assorted candles from the garage. Tapered candles half used, big chunky ones in a variety of colors, tea candles. The only type of candle he didn’t really like was the scented ones that never seemed to live up to their promise but stunk up the whole house.

Connor was there by his side the whole time, helping out but more quiet than usual. Worst case scenario, they could be stuck for a day or two, but it usually never lasted longer than that - Hank didn’t worry. He had supplies to last a week, and he had a camping stove, a fireplace and logs enough to last through the next month. But Connor went from optimistic to quiet, from quiet to seeming catatonic the longer the blizzard kept up. On his second trip back from the garage, he found Connor standing by the window, watching the last remaining patch of visible sky fill up with snow.

Hank set down his box of stuff on the coffee table, padding on over. Connor nearly jumped out of his synthetic skin just to feel their arms brush.

“Hey.”

“Hank! Hi! I was just--”

He made a feeble gesture at the window; Hank had a hunch this wasn’t just a case of First Time Stuck in a House, but something more to it. It wasn’t Connor’s first winter season, or even his first blizzard.

“...freaking out?” Hank suggested through a barely there smile.

Connor shrugged, LED blinking faster than the speed of light, and bright red. Sometimes Hank wondered why he’d kept it, when so many androids had opted for removing it both before and after the protests. He could only surmise Connor had his reasons for keeping it, just like anyone else who decided to do the same.

“I don’t like the cold,” Connor said, after what felt like a good hour of weighing his words. “It’s like a living thing, crawling… It’s stupid. I’m fine.”

He moved away from the window, but Hank knew ‘fine’ was just about the single most obvious lie Connor had ever told. All the same, he decided not to press the issue. Instead, he fed a few more logs to the fireplace and set about a different tack. He set out blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace, got chairs from the kitchen, the bedcover from the bedroom, turned furniture on its side; all while Connor watched him from a safe distance, Sumo sitting right beside him. The look on his face was priceless, but he didn’t say anything until Hank was done.

“What  _ is _ that?”

Hank grinned, and held his arms out to his sides, as if to encompass this eighth wonder of the world. “That is no less than the finest man-made fortress in the land. Come on, step right this way.”

There was room enough to fit the three of them, android, human and dog, and once they were all bundled up and tucked away right in front of the fireplace, Hank wrapped his arm around Connor’s back and kissed his temple.

“You’re such a dork,” Connor said, but he said it through the first hint of a grin, which Hank considered a victory in and of itself.

“Yeah. But I’m your dork, so that makes all the difference.”

Connor leaned into him. Sumo sprawled across both their laps, providing ample opportunity for cuddles and their health boosting benefits. For a little while, they didn’t say anything, just watching the flames dancing behind the safety glass. Little by little, the glow from Connor’s LED turned from red to yellow, from yellow to blue - but Hank didn’t need the visual cues to tell him Connor was relaxing when he could feel it in the way he leaned incrementally more heavily into him.

“Better?” Hank murmured over the top of his head, pressing a kiss to his hair just because he could.

Connor smiled. Hank could hear it in his voice: he’d done good. “...better.”

~fin~


End file.
